


Unscheduled

by SamuelJames



Series: Rehabilitation And Recovery [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan appreciates Matt's patience but recovery and relationships don't have a set timescale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unscheduled

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Unscheduled  
> Pairing: Ethan Dobrowski/Matt Anderson  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Ethan appreciates Matt's patience but recovery and relationships don't have a set timescale.  
> Notes: Used the slashthedrabble prompt clockwork. This will end up being the middle part of an Ethan/Matt series but can stand alone for now.  
> Warning: Focuses on past rape  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Matt is almost frustratingly patient with him so Ethan decides to be direct. "Are we ever having sex?"

Matt blushes and drops the chip he was about to eat. Ethan can't read his expression but waits out the silence and Matt finally speaks.

"Yes. I just don't want to rush things."

"For you or for me, Matt? I'm ready. I want you and unless you really enjoy showering I figure you're horny too."

That makes Matt smile. "I do think about you when I..."

"Wank!"

"Are you always this blunt?"

Ethan nods. "I could carry on saying nothing but that wouldn't accomplish anything."

"Fair enough. What you told me about your past made me cautious. I've read up on sexual assault and lots of people can't stand the idea of being touched. Some lose their partners because they don't want to have sex. I just don't want anything I do to be a reminder of what happened."

Of course it comes back to that and for a moment Ethan is that boy again vulnerable and weak, pinned down and trying not to cry from the pain and the shame. He can almost feel those hands pawing at him and recall the bread and water he'd be given afterwards for being a good boy. When he stopped struggling he was allowed two slices of bread instead of one.

"Ethan. Talk to me. Are you okay?" Matt's concern is obvious.

"Yeah, now. I really wasn't then and those memories sicken me but I'm not a case study in a book. I want to be with you, to be your equal and not some feral creature you're stuck taking care of."

"Who said that?"

"Becker, that prick. Don't get what my brother sees in him. After I came back I heard him warning Danny that I was dangerous. He wasn't completely wrong but he said I was a wild animal and you must like taking your work home with you."

Matt reaches his hand across the table and Ethan takes it.

"Ethan, don't listen to Becker. He doesn't know you like I do. I want more but I was taking my time for your sake and for mine if I'm honest. I want my touch to be welcomed."

Ethan lifts their joined hands and kisses Matt's knuckles. "You are nothing like him and I'm not going to be defined as a victim. I didn't get a say then but I need one now. You need to trust me when I say I'm ready. Relationships don't go like clockwork and when we do have sex I can't guarantee I'll be fine but I'll get there."

Matt smiles. "Okay." He leans across the table and they kiss until Ethan accidentally sends the wine flying. Pulling apart Matt laughs. "At least it didn't smash."

"I'll get a cloth," Ethan says. They'll clean up the mess and then maybe when they go to bed there'll be more than just kissing. Maybe Matt will make him feel clean.


End file.
